


Helpless to the Bass

by Rhensis



Category: Free!
Genre: (i might write a part 2 lmao who knows this is me we're talking about), (kind of), (thats me being self indulgent trash woops), Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Party, Public Sex, basically s'just kids getting drunk and doing stupid things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhensis/pseuds/Rhensis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I haven’t had the proper preparation for a dance,” Rei tries to nudge his glasses up his nose, the sweat making them just slip right back down again. “I’m not sure which dance move you want me to use, but I’ll have to study the theory first,”</i>
</p>
<p><i>“Listen,” Nagisa stops him, pulling him towards where people are dancing to a fading pop song that Rei thinks he’s heard before on the radio his mum listens to whilst she does the washing up. “Just do whatever your body wants you to do. You’ll get it easy peasy, you’re Rei-chan after all!”</i>
</p><p>alternatively, rei gets drunk and does some<strike>one</strike>thing stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless to the Bass

Something slides around his waist. There’s several of them, long, a centimetre perhaps in diameter each, some longer than others, a slight warmth pulsing from them against the skin exposed by his ridden up shirt-

Oh, he thinks. Fingers.

One of the sets of five pulls away from his waist and find their way between his own set, entwining them carefully. He read somewhere about how many bones there are in each one, but that’s not relevant right now, he scorns himself. What’s relevant is how much damage his hearing is going to suffer from this evening, with the bass thudding through him at such a force that it _cannot_ be healthy, what’s relevant is the way his pulse is certainly above expected rates as he tries to find the face of the person who’s starting to tug on his fingers.

“Ah, Rei-chan, dance with me?” The words whispered into his ear give him the answer. Or, at least, he thinks they do. He’s sure it’s Nagisa that says his name like that, although right now he’s not sure if he heard right at all.

Then again, the quickening of his heart rate does seem to be a common side effect of Nagisa’s arrivals lately. Perhaps he’s not hallucinating.

Someone _must_ have spiked his drink.

Nagisa’s pull is a little more insistent this time. Rei looks around him desperately, trying to actually _see_ Nagisa amongst the mass of bodies, but the boy is small, Rei recalls, and it’s difficult to find a small blond kid in the middle of _this_. Everything is further hindered by the _stench_ , a cocktail of alcohol, sweat and sex, with the crude moaning of couples against walls not exactly _subtle_ , even to Rei’s slightly (read: very) drunk ears.

He’s going to kill Rin when he sees him tomorrow. If Rin even makes it out of his party alive which frankly, Rei highly doubts. He’s pretty sure that a bunch of the Samezuka guys had him doing shots and Rei has seen Rin drunk enough times to know that he probably won’t even remember throwing the party even if he does make it out.

Rei isn’t sure whether the cost of hiring this place is worth it if you don’t even remember the experience in the morning.

“Rei- _chan_ ,”

The face that he’s been looking for is in front of his eyes before he knows it. He yelps, the small, undignified sound falls from his lips and he immediately lifts his hands up to catch it, as if trying to shove it back down his throat.

Nagisa, on the other hand, doesn’t restrain his giggles. He’s not that drunk, Rei doesn’t think. Nagisa gets sad when he’s drunk. He’s quite like Rin in that, except he’s not the kind of crying-on-everyone sad, more the type to go and hide away on the top of tall buildings, as Rei remembers finding him one time. They proceeded to have a conversation about stars, Nagisa telling Rei something about how he wanted to go up and see them before he finally realised how much _maths_ was involved, and Rei had-

“Reicchi,” someone slurs from the side and Rei jumps back into the present – literally. He startles almost out of his skin, but his reaction times are sluggish due to the effects of the alcohol and he doesn’t move in time to avoid the _lips on a collision course right with his_.

Rei squeaks again as Rin doesn’t so much _kiss_ him as head butt him, prompting a squeal of laughter from Nagisa behind them. Rin pulls away before Rei can even process anything, his brain dulled by the intoxication, and it only takes one look at Rei’s face for Rin to start blubbering.

Rin’s hands wrap around Rei’s shoulders and before he knows it, Rin’s face is buried in his shoulder, mumbling something that Rei doesn’t quite catch. He awkwardly places his hand on the back of Rin’s head, slowly trying to manipulate his movements to make Rin look back up at him. Nagisa’s giggling doesn’t stop as Rin finally looks up, mumbling something like _“Sousuke abandoned me, he doesn’t love me anymore, what do I do, Reicchi?”_ and _“Life has no purpose everything is meaningless why does love even exist?”_. In fact, Rei’s pretty sure it makes Nagisa laugh _more_.

“Rei is so good to me, always listening to my problems. Bro, I just- I love you bro,” Rin drawls. 

That’s when he seems to realise that Nagisa is there too as he turns around, falling onto Nagisa instead. Rei notes that Nagisa doesn’t seem to find it quite as funny when Rin’s up in his face, moving to make exactly the same greeting as he did to Rei.

“ _Rin_ ,” a voice scolds, and Rei hardly notices that Sousuke is there before he’s carrying Rin away, with Nagisa calling behind him to make sure that he keeps his eye on Rin.

“Nagisa-kun, do you think he’ll-”

“Sou-chan is with him,” Nagisa smiles gently, “he’ll be okay. But _I_ won’t be, if you don’t come and dance with me.”

“I haven’t had the proper preparation for a dance,” Rei tries to nudge his glasses up his nose, the sweat making them just slip right back down again. “I’m not sure which dance move you want me to use, but I’ll have to study the theory first,”

“Listen,” Nagisa stops him, pulling him towards where people are dancing to a fading pop song that Rei thinks he’s heard before on the radio his mum listens to whilst she does the washing up. “Just do whatever your body wants you to do. You’ll get it easy peasy, you’re Rei-chan after all!”

Nagisa’s hands move off Rei’s hips when they finally get to a satisfying position in the club, and Rei bites his lip anxiously, looking back behind him. His vision is blurred at the edges, but he just about makes out Rin and Sousuke up against a wall a little while away.

He doesn’t get too long to have a _holy fuck, did Rin actually finally get the courage to kiss him in front of the other Samezuka guys_ moment as hands are on the back of his head, tugging his head back round so his gaze is focused on Nagisa’s bright eyes instead.

“Don’t you dare look back,” Nagisa says firmly, “Keep your eyes on me,”

Nagisa doesn’t move at all. Rei expects him to lead the dance, to start movements of his hips and his arms (Rei can only _begin_ to imagine how mesmerising that would be), and he can’t blame drunkenness on Nagisa hesitating to make a move.

“You’re holding back,” Rei jokes lightly, but Nagisa shakes his head. He presses his forehead against Rei’s, and there’s that fluttering of his chest and constriction of his throat again. This isn’t like Nagisa. Nagisa is clingy, but he’s not like this, not with Rei.

“Shut up and dance with me,” Nagisa mumbles, and Rei barely catches it.

Nagisa’s hips do move this time. They move so close to Rei’s, _too_ close almost, and Rei can’t help but heat up a little. It’s only chemicals, he tells himself. Chemicals that mean _nothing_ and could get him in a whole world of trouble if he obeyed.

He lets Nagisa lead. The others around them dance animatedly, but they stay much calmer, moving rather than dancing. Rei isn’t sure why, but he finds himself smiling, finds himself having fun. He must be so drunk right now, he realises. He doesn’t even know what drink Rin actually gave him at the beginning of the evening, but it must be strong.

“Rei-chan is pretty when he’s drunk,” Nagisa mumbles, and Rei questions for just a moment if Nagisa is more drunk that he thought. “His eyes go all shiny, and his cheeks get all flushed. He looks more alive when he’s drunk.”

“Alcohol is a depressant, actually, it dulls the senses and-”

“Well, I like it when your senses are dulled sometimes. You don’t think about everything, you don’t calculate everything. Sober Rei-chan would _never_ do this with me.”

“It’s simply chemicals,” Rei says indignantly, although he’s not sure exactly what he even means. It makes Nagisa giggle nonetheless, a lower laugh than usual, so close to Rei’s face that he feels the air displace and can just smell the very slight hint of apple juice on Nagisa’s breath.

“It’s funny, because you being drunk makes _me_ feel slightly drunk, but not in a bad way. I feel more confident, calmer. It’s more like being high than drunk. I like it more,”

Nagisa’s hands have been stuck on the back of Rei’s head for the whole time, but Rei feels them start to slip, moving towards Rei’s hips. He starts to guide Rei’s movements, keeping his own body moving in time, the thumping pulse of the music running through the pair of them. Rei tries to close his eyes, to avoid Nagisa’s gaze, but Nagisa is hypnotic. It doesn’t help when he finds himself placing his own hands on Nagisa’s hips, his fingers sliding over almost feminine curves.

“Nagisa-kun,” Rei swallows, his throat dry, “is this appropriate?”

“Is what appropriate?” Nagisa asks innocently, the way he tilts his head upwards making it even _worse_. Rei doesn’t know if this is intentional, but frankly if Nagisa’s hips get any closer to his he’s going to have a lot of _explaining_ to do that he doesn’t exactly feel sober enough to handle.

“Nagisa,” there’s a slight hint of warning in his tone, and Nagisa doesn’t miss it.

“Do you hate it?” Nagisa’s voice wobbles, and Rei doesn’t quite see why. He assumes his superior judgement of others’ feelings is off because of the alcohol (or, perhaps, it’s simply just the same old issue of reading Nagisa that he’s always had) because he doesn’t expect the first tear to fall down Nagisa’s face. “If you hate it, I’ll stop.”

“That’s not- I mean, it’s just, boundaries. And I’m drunk, it’s not- I mean, if this is what you want, then maybe just not now.”

“But, Rei-chan.” Nagisa begins, but he has nothing to say. He knows Rei is right. Rationally, Rei is always right.

The tension falls and shatters on the floor when Rei notices how flushed Nagisa is. He frowns, leaning back a little so that he can get enough leverage to put his hand on Nagisa’s forehead. He’s warm, Rei reckons, although he can’t quite judge _how_ warm. The influence of the liquid starts to leak away as he takes one of Nagisa’s hands and begins to pull him away from the dance floor with little protest from the boy.

He somehow manages to find a spare couch in the corner of the room, guiding Nagisa carefully. The blond sits down, curling up and pressing his knees to his chest. Perhaps he’s more drunk than Rei thought; this is exactly what Nagisa does when he’s drunk, get sad and paranoid and quiet. It’s why he doesn’t like to drink so often anymore.

“Are you feeling okay?” Rei asks quietly. He’s pretty sure there are things you can do to help a fever, but they all escape his mind in that moment. He’s still damn _drunk_ , even if things are straightening out a little from the adrenaline.

The only thing he can think of to do is sit next to Nagisa, whose head falls to the side a little when he does. The pressure of Nagisa’s head against his shoulder makes him smile, and he glances down at the blond boy, lifting a hand and pushing his curls off his face.

“Nagisa-kun, is there anything I can do?” He asks, trying not to slur his words.

“Hm, just stay with me. Like you did on the roof that one time,” Nagisa mumbles, and Rei smiles, sliding an arm around Nagisa’s back and curling his fingers around Nagisa’s side.

Nagisa starts to fall into him more, and somehow his head ends up in Rei’s lap. Rei laughs gently, and lets his hand wander into Nagisa’s hair. He rakes his fingers through it gently, the soft strands cool between his fingers. There’s a soft giggle from Nagisa that makes warmth radiate through Rei’s stomach, mostly from the realisation that even when Nagisa’s in this mood, he, simple old Rei, can make him happy.

“Nagisacchi,” a slurred voice says from above them, and both of their gazes snap upwards to find a stumbling Rin and a Sousuke struggling to hold him back. “Have you made your move yet?”

“Wha- _Rin-chan_ ,” Nagisa gasps, and Sousuke damn well pales at Rin’s words.

“You told me,”

“Rin, shut up,” Sousuke hisses, pulling on the back of Rin’s sweat soaked shirt.

“You told me you were gonna make a move tonight. That’s why you asked me to throw this party and-”

“Rin, you’ve said enough,” Sousuke keeps tugging, and Nagisa now truly looks like he’s going to be sick.

Rei’s heart is thumping in his ears. Perhaps he’s too drunk to really process what’s being said, but then, he _knows_ that he should be shocked. Horrified. Disgusted, even. Yet he doesn’t feel any of that. He doesn’t think of a single one of those emotions as he watches Sousuke half _drag_ Rin away from the scene.

Nagisa is tense on his lap, barely moving a muscle. There’s a buzzing in Rei’s ears, a slight dizziness in his head, and he feels like running. There’s an itching in his legs, like the one he used to get during athletics practises, and he doesn’t know exactly why he _isn’t_ running.

His arms move instead. He carefully tucks his hands underneath Nagisa, making sure that he doesn’t hurt him, and props him up. Nagisa is quiet, eerily so, and he doesn’t realise why until he sees the way that the blond is holding his breath to fight back the tears that have sprung in his eyes.

“Nagisa-kun,” Rei mumbles, unsure of what to say, but anything else that would have formed on his lips is stolen when Nagisa leans forward.

Nagisa’s lips are cool against his as they stay still for just a moment. Rei’s hands are stuck in mid-air behind Nagisa’s back, not allowing himself to touch him. For just a split second, all he allows himself to concentrate on is the way that the skin on Nagisa’s lips is scarred and torn from incessant biting, and how the lines are dry from nerves. It’s cold yet warm at once, heat blossoming in his chest and spreading to the edges of his fingers, re-awakening the feelings from earlier.

Nagisa is the one that pulls back. He glances at Rei, his eyes flickering back down to his lips, but then looking right back up as if he’d forgotten himself for a second.

“I-”

“Do it again.”

Those cold lips open and falter.

“Huh?”

“If you want to. Don’t- don’t hold back this time.”

“You’re drunk.”

“So what? Wasn’t that the plan, Nagisa-kun?” Rei sounds more scornful than he intends, but Nagisa barely seems to notice as he hooks a leg over the side of Rei’s legs so that his knees rest either side of Rei’s thighs. The kiss is back again before Rei really even realises that Nagisa has shifted, and once again he finds himself blaming alcohol on dulling his inhibitions when truly, he knows that it’s probably more Nagisa than any kind of artificial intoxication.

Rei actually allows himself to move this time. His hands find themselves on Nagisa’s back, ghosting over the imprints that he’d left earlier whilst they were dancing. The shirt that Nagisa picked out this morning (whilst on the phone to Rei, mumbling about how he never has enough clothes despite the fact that Rei has seen Nagisa’s wardrobe and it certainly does _not_ lack a variety of clothes, and a colourful variety at that) has ridden up, exposing more skin.

It’s burning to touch, but Rei doubts that has much to do with a possible fever.

It’s Rei that deepens it first. He surprises himself when he does; the only kisses like this he’s shared have been with strangers at similar events to this, people that he’d never see again. But this is Nagisa, and he _almost_ hesitates to lick his tongue against Nagisa’s lips. He _almost_ hesitates to run the tip of the tongue over the top ridges of Nagisa’s mouth, earning a shiver from the boy in his arms.

Nagisa sits up more to try and gain a bit of a height advantage, allowing him to press further, seemingly taking the lead over Rei. He kisses harder, faster, the pace of his breath increasing as he runs his fingers up Rei’s sides, pulling Rei’s shirt up a little. Rei knows that he likes this one; Nagisa told him once that the bright purple and blue checks light up his eyes.

A little gasp pierces the air between them from Rei when a hand slips up underneath his shirt. Nagisa’s hands are warm and he can scarcely breathe between the kiss and the feeling of Nagisa’s hands browsing across his chest, roaming as if they were trying to mesmerise Rei. Nagisa is treating this like a last time and honestly, Rei can’t blame him.

He lets his own hands move a bit more as Nagisa does. One reaches up into the blond’s hair, tugging on it to try and illicit a response. The move seems to be gratefully received considering the moan he gets in response, an obscene noise that would make Rei blush if he thought anyone else could hear it.

Then again, he is making out with his best friend in the middle of a packed night club. He supposes embarrassment is out of the window at this point.

Nagisa’s hips push down when Rei tugs at his hair again and they moan simultaneously, Rei buckling up to the meet the movement. The clash of tight jeans makes it all the more frustrating, and Rei tries again, seeking contact that he knows logically he’s not going to get.

“R-Rei-chan,” Nagisa stammers when Rei starts to lower the hand that had been sat on the small of Nagisa’s back. He runs it across the back of Nagisa’s jeans for just a moment, breathing as heavily as Nagisa as they pull apart from their kiss and leave their foreheads leaning against each other, before taking just a moment to stop, looking up to Nagisa’s eyes.

“Is this okay?”

“Yes.”

“Sure?” Rei asks hesitantly, feeling his glasses start to slip down the bridge of his nose again.

“Fuck, yes,” Nagisa murmurs, starting to kiss Rei again.

It’s electrifying every time, every touch of Nagisa’s lips never losing its full effect. They move against each other, panting as Rei’s hand slips down the back of Nagisa’s jeans. He kneads gently, focusing on moving his lips instead, focusing on how rough Nagisa’s tongue feels against his own. The apple juice that he could smell earlier he can taste now, and there’s only just a faint hint of alcohol, probably from a sip or two that he was forced to take by someone else.

“We,” Nagisa breathes, starting to move his hands down towards the button of Rei’s jeans, “Should move,”

“To where?”

Nagisa pulls away suddenly, looking up and around. Rei can’t help but think that he looks like some kind of meerkat, and he realises that the laugh he suddenly lets out _completely_ ruins the mood and is _certainly not_ beautiful.

Yet, Nagisa doesn’t seem to mind too much. In fact, he starts giggling, a small bubbling laugh that Rei can see vibrating in his chest. He jumps up off of Rei and grabs the boy’s hand, starting to pull Rei along through the crowd again.

Rei just notices Rin curled up in a corner with Sousuke and Nitori crowded around him, but he scarcely has time to think about it as Nagisa keeps dragging him along. He certainly doesn’t seem sick right now.

They somehow make it to the bathroom, and Rei is about to protest about the impropriety of such a thing when Nagisa throws him up against the wall and presses his crotch right against Rei’s. It mimics the dancing, but it’s much more purposeful, and much more effective than it had been when they were sat down. Rei cranes his neck backwards through the slit in the bathroom door, desperately trying to see if anyone is approaching, but it just gives Nagisa the leverage to start on Rei’s neck.

His lips pressing against the exposed skin is a surprise at first, leaving Rei gasping for a breath. Nagisa starts off gently, simply moving the touch of his lips alone the skin, but even that’s enough to have Rei reaching forward to grab Nagisa’s shoulders to brace himself. He’s only barely getting used to that by the time Nagisa nips gently, and that’s _more_ than enough to weaken his knees.

“Nagisa-kun,” he moans, and Nagisa giggles, pressing a finger against Rei’s lips.

“Shh, can’t be too loud, we’re in _public_ , remember, Rei-chan?”

Rei frowns and takes a breath, taking a hand away from Nagisa’s shoulders to push his glasses up his nose. “Are you sure you want to do this like this?”

“Rei- _chan_ ,” Nagisa half-whines, starting to gently kiss Rei’s cheeks. Rei’s eyes flutter shut and he ends up with the hand he’d moved pressed against the wall behind him, his chest heaving as Nagisa starts to move down towards his neck again. “We’re everything but traditionally romantic, it’s okay,”

“But it’s-”

“Not my first time, and I know it’s not yours, so it’s okay. I promise. If it’s okay with you,” the vibrations on Nagisa’s lips as he talks run right through Rei, and he’s certain that it’s far too warm in here.

He expects Nagisa to stop at his collarbone, but a quick nip there is all Nagisa gives before he keeps going further. He tries to pull the buttons apart on Rei’s shirt, tugging at the material in a way that earns an indignant sound from Rei’s mouth.

He puts both his hands on top of Nagisa’s to still them, having to wait a moment to catch his breath before he can shake his head and tell Nagisa to stop. “Expensive shirt, if you ruin it I’ll kill you.”

“Why would you wear an expensive shirt to one of Rin-chan’s parties then?”

Rei again faintly remembers choosing it specifically for Nagisa, but he doesn’t particularly feel like sharing that information right now. He shrugs instead and moves away from the wall, his footsteps and breathing too loud now that he focuses on them. Nagisa follows him curiously, head tilted to the side, as Rei leads him into one of the cubicles.

He carefully locks the door behind them. It doesn’t afford much privacy, but he doubts that anyone coming in from this party will be sober enough to remember even if they did see or hear anything. Without any of Nagisa’s ‘assistance’, he unbuttons his shirt and folds it carefully, placing it on top of the closed toilet seat. Nagisa follows suit with his t-shirt (except it is more scrunched up than folded), but there’s a moment’s pause when Nagisa hears Rei unzip his jeans.

“Rei-chan,” Nagisa says, a little smile playing on is lips, “let me do that.”

Rei is about to protest as he knows how hastily Nagisa will be about it, and he _really_ doesn’t want a broken zipper as just further evidence of what they’ve been doing, but he doesn’t have much leeway to say anything when Nagisa pins his arms up against the wall.

They stand there, motionless, as Nagisa stares at Rei, his mouth hung slightly open. They’ve barely done more than kiss and yet Nagisa looks, for lack of a less vulgar term, absolutely _fucked_. His lips are swollen, puffy, almost as if they’d been stung, and his eyes sparkle with intoxication that goes further than booze.

Those eyes disappear when Nagisa suddenly drops to his knees. Hands are on Rei’s zipper before he knows it, tugging it down and giving Nagisa the ability to pull the trousers off in a sloppy fashion. Rei steps out of them, albeit with slight regret as he watches Nagisa simply push them out of the way, but it seems that Nagisa has grown impatient of waiting, and Rei cannot complain when he feels Nagisa mouthing over his underwear.

“ _Nagisa_ ,” he groans, having not expected _that_ level of activity quite yet. He can see Nagisa wiggle his eyebrows suggestively even from up here, and the little smirk on Nagisa’s lips is unmistakable. Truly, it doesn’t exactly play to the mood of the situation, but Rei is glad to see it. He hates seeing Nagisa too put down.

The blond kisses up and down the outline of Rei in his boxer shorts gently, occasionally moving more into the territory that Rei would preferably like him to be wandering in relatively soon considering the possible embarrassment of orgasm without really being touched. It’s as if Nagisa can read that thought, spurred on by Rei’s faint whimpers, as he hooks his fingers over the side of Rei’s underwear.

He gets one last nod of approval from Rei before he continues and pulls all of the cloth down.

His eyes widen. Rei can’t help but feel his cheeks flush a little at that, as he knows that Nagisa could not be _disappointed_ with his size (he’s done his research, he knows he’s on the above average side), which means that he must be _amazed_ at Rei, almost. That’s the kind of face Nagisa is pulling, and it’s almost childlike; it’s the same face that Nagisa will pull when Rei makes him a cake or buys him a little present.

Rei’s thoughts are pulled away from innocent things like that in a split second when Nagisa leans forwards and kisses his tip. He groans, reaching a hand down to instinctively fist it in Nagisa’s hair, holding Nagisa there. Nagisa seems to enjoy that a tad _too_ much and he moans in response, giving Rei exactly what he wants and starting to drag his tongue up and down the side of his dick.

Nagisa’s almost like an expert. He knows exactly where to put his mouth, tracing up and down Rei’s length, sucking gently in a couple of places but never once actually taking him in fully. It’s infuriating and honestly, Rei would _probably_ be able to deal with it better in a more sober state, but right now he just feels impatient. He doesn’t want to rush Nagisa either, so he settles for a low whine at the back of his throat, hoping that Nagisa gets the hint.

“Does Rei-chan want something?” Nagisa hums against the side of Rei’s dick. This is genuinely _not_ the time for Nagisa’s pranks, and Rei rolls his eyes, annoyed at himself for choosing the one most infuriating and teasing of his friends to have sex with. Frankly, he couldn’t have made a worse decision.

“Please,” is the only word that comes out; he rolls his eyes at _himself_ for that.

Nagisa does that lewd wiggling of his eyebrows again, and Rei expects him to say no, but what he gets is an entirely different picture. A string of curses fall off his lips as Nagisa moves, firstly taking the head of Rei’s cock completely in his mouth and gently swirling the tip of it with his tongue. He doesn’t stop there; no, in fact, he keeps going, taking Rei in his mouth _almost_ completely, and using his hand to grip what’s left.

The blond stays like that for just a moment, giving Rei a glance. Rei can’t believe that this is the same Nagisa that was almost hiding in his lap- half an hour ago? An hour perhaps? His sense of time is wonky, but he doesn’t exactly have time to consult the clock on his phone before Nagisa starts to move.

He pulls his head backwards, and Rei’s knees wobble. Nagisa seems to notice and stops, pulling off completely and looking up at Rei questioningly. “Do you want to sit down?”

“That might be a better solution.” Rei says with a slight huff of embarrassment and Nagisa smiles, getting up off his knees for a moment and moving Rei’s clothes off the lid of the toilet seat. Rei stares forlornly at them on the floor, but resigns to their fate, sitting down where Nagisa prompts him to.

It’s not sanitary, not at all, but Nagisa certainly doesn’t seem to have many qualms. He’s back on his knees again, taking most of Rei into his mouth without a second’s hesitation and using his hand to jerk off the rest of him. He gets into a rhythm, moaning himself around Rei’s dick in time with Rei’s own moans. Rei can hardly stand the vibrations around him as Nagisa does that and his head falls back, a hand reaching forwards to tangle in Nagisa’s hair and tug him towards him a little, spurring him on.

Nagisa grins, moving his spare hand to stroke the inner of Rei’s thighs gently. He keeps at that, heightening everything, for just a few seconds before he changes tact, pinching the skin lightly. Rei tries to squeak in shock, but it’s strangled by a moan. When Nagisa does it again, Rei doesn’t even try to hide that he enjoys it and _God_ , even under the influence he’s more than aware that getting off on _that_ as much as he does is highly embarrassing.

“Nagisa-kun,” he uses his hand to push Nagisa off him, receiving an almost _pouting_ look from thick lips and blown pupils. “If you don’t stop soon then I’m afraid, I, er, will not-”

“That’s okay.” Nagisa says firmly, until he sees to process exactly what Rei meant. “Unless you want to do more?” He adds, with a look of almost amazement in his eyes. There’s a sense of _disbelief_ there, almost. As if Nagisa is shocked at the idea that Rei would want to go any further than that with him, and perhaps Rei can understand that.

It is the first time, after all. He knows himself that he’s pushing the pace, but Nagisa is willing, and he’s willing, and hell he’s going to hate himself tomorrow but right now he simply cannot bring himself to care about possible consequences.

Nagisa stands up and hooks his legs back over Rei like he’d done back in the booth and kisses him gently just once, smiling into it. He pulls away to nod a yes, and then reaches into the pocket of his jeans and pulls out a little bottle. It looks similar to the one that he’d had stashed away when he’d subjected Rei to the torture of trying to lubricate him to reduce his water resistance. There’s a mortifying drop of his stomach when he looks at this bottle (unlike the other in only one aspect – it has a label) and he realised _exactly_ what Nagisa had smeared all over him.

“Why do you carry this around?”

Nagisa shrugs. “Never know when you might need some, Rei-chan,”

Rei doesn’t even want to pursue that line of inquiry.

Nagisa has to get off Rei to pull down his jeans but he’s quickly back on Rei, having discarded his boxers seemingly without even thinking. He hovers over Rei’s dick for a moment and Rei inhales sharply at the mere _thought_ of Nagisa-

What Nagisa does next he doesn’t expect. It’s probably his mind being slow, but he hadn’t noticed Nagisa pouring the liquid onto his own fingers, and he’d somehow neglected to note Nagisa moving his hands behind his back. When Nagisa moans due to prodding his own entrance, Rei is entranced with how the boy’s mouth falls open, how the top of his back muscles that Rei can just see strain against the skin.

“Nagisa, let me-” Rei mumbles, forgetting his honorific with little care.

Nagisa does as he’s told (for once). Rei takes the bottle off him and slicks up his own fingers, coating them in just enough of the substance to ensure that Nagisa isn’t hurt.

He knows how to do this. A finger moves down and he circles Nagisa’s entrance, drawing out a low, long groan from Nagisa, who lets his head slip into Rei’s shoulder and gently starts to kiss and nip at the skin there. Rei moans too as he moves his finger more determinedly, positioning it right where Nagisa wants it.

He presses in, taking care not to go too fast. Nagisa bites down particularly hard on his skin when he does, and Rei is sure that’s more for show than anything else considering that Nagisa did the same thing to himself just seconds ago. Nonetheless, he doesn’t move for just a moment, not until Nagisa releases his teeth.

Then he pulls his finger out, and he starts to build up a rhythm. In, out, he goes, occasionally changing the angle of his finger a little, trying to earn Nagisa’s panted breaths. Usually, he realises, he’d probably be running calculations through his head but God, he’s drunk and he can hardly remember that the circumference of a circle is equal to pi multiplied by-

“More,” Nagisa pants, resting his forehead on Rei’s shoulder. Nagisa’s right. They probably should hurry along proceedings, if nothing else but to stop people walking in and hearing _this_.

Rei presses another finger alongside his first. He doesn’t wait much longer after that to add a third and Nagisa groans when he does, lifting up his own hips to get a better angle. He’s half fucking himself down onto Rei’s fingers by this point, and Rei can feel heat pooling in his stomach from just watching that.

Nagisa’s hair is nothing more than a tangle of curls anymore, and Rei lifts a hand up to run through them.

He starts to pull his fingers apart a little, bathing in the moans that Nagisa lets out when he does. His fingers are long and deft and Nagisa seems grateful for the way that Rei moves them, purposefully brushing up and down Nagisa’s walls. He pushes up in a particular way that makes Nagisa squeal, throwing a hand over his mouth to hide it, and Rei grins despite himself.

“Rei-chan,” Nagisa says, prompting Rei to stop, “S’time,”

“Uh, protection-” Rei begins, scarcely even coherent enough to form a sentence when he sees Nagisa’s face. Eyelids falling shut, corners of his mouth just slightly turned up into the faintest of blissed out smiles.

“S’okay.” Nagisa slurs, and not due to any alcohol, “M’clean.”

Rei considers pushing it for just a moment. He knows that it’s the right thing to do (he’s clean himself, and he trusts Nagisa, but frankly it’s better safe than sorry and besides, it’d help keep the mess to a minimum), but Nagisa is already-

“N-Nagisa,” Rei mumbles, the honorific slipping again as Nagisa pulls Rei’s fingers out of himself and sits right on top of Rei’s dick instead. And if Rei had softened at all during the lack of contact (and honestly, more the opposite had happened) that was all undone as Nagisa grinds his ass against him, moaning so damn lewdly and Rei feels so hot he’s pretty sure he’s going to explode.

All protestations about protection are surely gone within an instant. It’s so _unsanitary_ , Nagisa (his _best friend_ , no less) sat on top of him on top of a toilet seat. He bucks his hips upwards despite that thought, reaching round behind Nagisa and helping Nagisa start to sink down on top of him.

Nagisa doesn’t put his head back into Rei’s shoulder, instead pressing his forehead against Rei’s, both of them dripping in sweat as Nagisa breathes right against Rei’s mouth. Placing his hands on the small of Nagisa’s back, Rei lets himself dip in a little for a kiss, which ends up more like the pair of them passing breath between them.

Pushing himself up using his knees, Nagisa lets Rei’s dick fall out of him, only to grab it and hold it still so he can sink back down again. The heat of everything is consuming, but he tries to focus on the feeling of Nagisa around him, engulfing and almost hazy.

It’s Nagisa that does most of the work. To Rei’s credit, the more Nagisa moves the more he realises how drunk he is and he’s surprised he’s managed to maintain any kind of control over anything up to now. He helps Nagisa along though, gripping his hips and lifting up and down, Nagisa bouncing enthusiastically in his lap.

Somehow, he manages to recall that Nagisa is being neglected in this (although, the noises Nagisa’s making certainly don’t sound like he is). He leans forward and grabs Nagisa’s cock, jerking him off in time with Nagisa’s movements, and Nagisa grins in response. Rei doesn’t see it, but he feels it on his own lips, feels it as Nagisa uses his hands to reach up and wipe Rei’s glasses. Rei’d barely even noticed that his vision was cloudy, so seeing Nagisa properly again almost makes him giggle ( _him_ , giggle) and he tries to kiss Nagisa again.

“Close, Rei-chan,” Nagisa mumbles as Rei sloppily presses his lips against Nagisa’s, and Rei nods.

They keep moving like that, messily and without much thought, until Rei feels the desperation building in his gut and chest and pushes up faster, his hand moving on Nagisa without even any conscious thought. And it’s him, unsurprisingly, that comes first, his head spinning as he does, the remnants of his blurred vision fading for a couple of seconds. He moans, and Nagisa does too, and there’s hot liquid on his hand when he hears Nagisa’s return.

“ _Rei_ ,” Nagisa whispers, kissing Rei again as he keeps moving, riding it out. But Rei barely even registers that, his vision not coming back so much as still slipping away.

It doesn’t come back until he hears Nagisa swear loudly. His eyes snap open, gulping for a breath, and Nagisa swears again. Somehow, the pair of them almost go tumbling, and it’s only Nagisa catching himself by leaning a hand against a wall that saves them.

“Rei-chan,” he croaks, craning his neck to where Rei is resting on his back. Rei squints at him, not quite able to process Nagisa’s face in front of his, and there’s an aching in his shoulder that he can’t pinpoint. “Are you alright?” Nagisa asks, pulling them away from the wall.

He keeps staggering on a bit without Rei saying a word. Rei tries to look up and judge where the hell he is, but all he manages to figure out is that that lamppost is _sort of_ familiar which is weird considering the fact that it’s all bent and blurry-

“Nearly home.” Nagisa mumbles, and Rei only hears it because of how close he is to Nagisa’s mouth.

It’s not long (Rei doesn’t think, at least, he’s not entirely sure if his perception of time is quite on point) before they’re stumbling into Rei’s house. Rei’s mum doesn’t even question holding the door open for Nagisa, letting the two boys stumble in without hesitation.

Rei can hear Nagisa mumbling apologises, something about _“I’m so sorry Mrs Ryugazaki, it was my fault, I got him drunk”_ , and Rei _should_ chastise him for lying, but he can’t even form a sentence right now.

He swears he wasn’t _this_ drunk earlier. Then again, he scarcely even remembers earlier. The last thing he can even recall is Rin stumbling into him and Nagisa whilst they were dancing, and just faintly Sousuke catching up with him.

He ends up on his bed. For whatever reason, he thinks to check the buttons on his shirt, fiddling with them as if to undo them, only to realise that the top three are already open. That _can’t_ be right, he thinks. He always does his shirts up right to the top, at most leaving out a singular button.

He sits himself up, looking around for Nagisa. The blond is busying himself in Rei’s chest of drawers, rummaging through them, which Rei doesn’t even think to question. Instead, he just slurs out something about the buttons on his shirt, to which Nagisa freezes still.

“Do you remember anything, Rei-chan?” He asks sweetly, voice not matching his posture.

Rei flops back onto the bed, a decision that he regrets when pain breaks out through his skull at the impact with his pillow.

He _knows_ he didn’t drink this much.

“No,” he admits sullenly, pressing fingers to the bridge of his nose and tipping his glasses up his face. He thinks that he hears Nagisa sigh, but he brushes it off when Nagisa passes him his pyjamas.

Honestly, Rei isn’t sure if he can quite dress himself right now, so he simply turns over and lets his eyes fall shut. He lets himself fall asleep, pretending that he can’t hear Nagisa clamber into bed next to him. He pretends that he doesn’t feel Nagisa wrap his arms around him, pretends that he doesn’t hear a very slight, muffled sob from Nagisa’s side of the bed, and pretends that he doesn’t start to get a sickening feeling in the back of his throat as he begins to remember what the little bruises on his shoulder are from.

**Author's Note:**

> woops i need 2 edit more lmao (i might come back tomorrow and do it i'm just tired n done w this fic rn) still it's just shameless porn ngl i hope u enjoyed <3 come chill w me on my [tumblr](http://ginti.co.vu/)


End file.
